Our Little Group
by Rachel0508
Summary: The Divergent characters are in high school.
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

Sadly summer is over. Our little group said they had a lot of fun. Zeke and Shauna finaly got together. Christina and Will made it through another year of their relationship. Uriah and Marlene had their one year aniversary last week. I can't wait to see my friends and my boyfriend Four again. This summer was my year to be with my mom in Paris.

Paris was fun, but I hated being away from my friends and my brother Caleb. Me and my brother are great friends unlike most sibblings. We are in the middle of our annual back to school prank wars. I wonder how to get him back for deing my hair pink on the ends. I'll ask Christina for ideas.

me: how was your summer chrissy

chrissy: great! did you have fun in Paris

me: it was great but I missed our little group. do u have any ideas on

how I can get my brother back

chrissy: die his hair his least favorite color

me: thanks chrissy.

Page Break

The next morning I got Caleb back before school. All day people were laughing at friends were giving me high fives because of the prank.

"Nice job Trissy-poo" Zeke and Uriah both said as they high fived me.

"I'm not even going to ask" Four comented when they were finished.

"That's a good idea" I replied.

Everyone started walking to music. When we walked in a surprise awaited me.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias POV

I walk into the music room and see a guy standing there. Tris runs up to him and hugs him. What is she doing? Is she

cheating on me? No. Tris wouldn't do that. I wonder who he is. Tris once talked about her ex-boyfriend (Christina's brother Adam) but I don't think she would run up and hug him from her description.

"Tris who is this?"

"Christina's brother Brock. Even thought I hate Adam, no offence Brock and Christina, his sibblings are really sweet."

With that class began."Today everyone in the class will be singing. Tris Prior you are up first."

Tris POV

I took the stage ready to sing my favorite song.

_high dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it everytime_

_hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends_

_cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_chasing relentlessy_

_still fight and i don't know why_

_if our love is tragedy why are you my remedy_

_if our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

_if our love is tragedy why are you my remedy_

_if our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

_walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_it cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all comon sense_

_dont speek as i try to leave cause we both know what we chose_

_if you pull then ill push to deep and fall right back to you_

_cause you are the piece of me i wish i didnt need_

_chasing relentlessly still fight and i dont know why_

_if our love is tragedy why are you my remedy_

_if our loves insanity why are you my clarity_

_why are you my clarity_

_why are you my remedy_

_why are you my clarity_

_why are you my remedy_

_if our love is tragedy why are you my remedy _

_if our loves insanity why are you my clarity_

**Thanks everyone who has read this story so far. If I don't update again today I will for sure tomorrow. Same goes for my other story Growing Up.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

I wake up and run to the bathroom throwing up. I hope I'm not sick. It's Saturday and Zeke is having a truth or dare party tonight.

I don't think I should tell my mom cause she won't let me go to the party. I'll tell Caleb. He would understand that I really want to go to this party tonight.

" Hey Caleb can we talk." I ask him after breakfast.

" Sure sis." He replies leading me up to his room.

I told him the proplem and he asked me if Four and I had ever you know.

" Why does that matter?"

" Just have you?"

"Caleb I'm 16 of course we have."

"Go tell mom."

When I told my mom she had me take a pregnacy test. The result was positive. I can't believe I'm 16 and pregnant.

I'll have to tell Four at the party tonight.

Four POV

When I walk up to Zeke's door I can already hear the music. As soon as I walk in Tris asks if we can speak privetly. I tell her yes of course we can.

I wonder if she's breaking up with me. When I voice these thoughts to Zeke he tells me I'm and idiot. Just after we eat pizza I go and talk to Tris.

Tris POV

I wonder how Four is going to take this. I wonder what he'll want to do with the baby. The one time we didn't use protection. The baby hasn't been born yet but I already love him or her. I hope Four wants to keep it. If he doesn't the baby won't have a daddy.

I finally do it.

"Four. I'm pregnant."

Four POV

That is not at all what I was expecting. Yesterday we were teasing Uriah for calling her Trissy-Whissy and now she's telling me that she's pregnant. I just stare at her for a while.

Then she says,"I'll give you some time to think." And walks into the other room.

I'm going to be a father. I'm scared, neverous, excited, and angry all at the same time. I'm angry that we let this happen. We should have waited till we were older. I'm too young to be a father. Tris will be a great mother. She's wonderful with my 2 year old brother. She's even great with her horrible, ex-boyfriend's brother. His brother is actually very sweet.

I need to show her that I support her and am ready for this. Our lives won't be over. Theirs just a bump in the road.

Zeke announces that it's time to start truth or dare. Our senior year and we celebrate with truth or dare. Zeke, Shauna, Lauran, and I are 18. Tris, Christina, Will, Uriah, and Marlene are 16 but they are really smart so they skipped to their senior years.

"Who wants to start? No one. Ok I will then. Tris truth or dare?" Shouts Christina.

**I wanted to thank everyone for their awesome reviews on all stories. The next chapter is going to be all about truth or dare. Coment baby genders and names. Also truth or dare ideas. Thanks! I'll update again later today.**


	4. Chapter 4

Christina POV

Something is going on with Tris. We're playing truth or dare so I can get to the bottom of it. I am first to go after all.

"Dare" Tris says confidently.

"I dare you to play seven minutes with Four." This starts of easy. She won't expect anything and She will be so happy that I dared her to do that. Instead of leading Four to the closet she takes her shirt off. That was unexpected.

"Uriah ..." She doesn't get to finish before Uriah yells dare asking if we even know him. This causes all of us to burst out laughing. After that I don't even pay attention to the game. What is going on with Tris? I only focus when Will asks me, "Christina truth or dare."

"Truth. Don't even call me a pansycake Uriah."

"What are you thinking about?"

Instead of answering him I take my shirt off.

"Tris truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to have a privot conversation with me."

"ok" She answered questingly.

Tris POV

Christina asked to talk to me privetly. I'm getting worried. Did she hear Four and I talking?

"What is going on with you? I was trying to do you a favor by daring you to play seven minutes with Four. Why did you take your shirt of instead of doing the dare?"

I have to tell her. But before I can I burst into tears. The situation I'm in is horrible.

"I'm pregnant. I'm 16 and pregnant."

" Oh Tris." She says then hugs me. It's times like these that I'm glad christina is my best friend.

"Does Four not want the baby?"

"I don't know. I told him then said I would give him time to think."

"Ok. Do you want to keep playing. I can drive you home if you want."

"Thanks Chris. Can you take me home? My car is at the shop so Caleb drove me here. "

"Of course Tris."

"Alright. I'll be ready to go after I tell everyone I'm leaving."

I tell everyone I'm going home then climb into Chrissy's car.

**I wanted to clear up that Tris is not going to have twins. There were a few people concerned about that. Please review. I want to know what gender you think the baby should be and what name you want the baby to have. Or just one of those 2. Thanks! I'll update all stories tomorrow. I'll at least try to update tomorrow. I might update Hopelyn Beth Eaton Prior tonight. I don't know. But R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Tris POV

Buzz. That's the about 30th text I've gotten since I left the party. I hope Christina didn't tell everyone I was pregnant. The only people who know are Caleb, my mom, Four and Christina. I hope it stays that way for awhile. Christina isn't exactly trust worthy with gossip.

Chris: Tris what should I tell everyone? I know you don't want to talk to them. I said that you weren't feeling well but none of them believe me. Except for the people who are drunk.

me: Tell them that I'll see them at school on Monday. Go talk to Four and tell him that once he has everything figured out to come here and talk to me. Now I'm going to bed. so stop texting me.

Four POV

I hope Tris is ok. Christina just got a text. Maybe it's from Tris. Christina asks to speak to me so I follow her out of the room. She tells me that Tris told her to tell me that once I figure everything out to go see her. I just don't know. I wouldn't feel right just leaving the baby. But I don't know if I can stay with her. At least she is giving me time to think.

Maybe I'll make a decision by Monday when Tris comes back to school. I can't lose my wonderful girlfriend. But I can't be a father. Maybe she will give the baby up. No I can't do that to her. It's not her fault. It's mine. She wasn't ready to you know. But I assured her that everything would be fine. Every thing is not fine.

Caleb POV

That idiot. I can't believe what he did to my sister. She told me the story. At least he will stay with her.

Just then the door bell rings. The idiot is here. Probably to assure my sister that she won't be alone in this.

"Where is Tris? I need to speak with her."

"In her room."

He goes up the stairs headed to my sister's room. I hear crying coming from behind her door. She can get so emotional when good things happen. Then Four comes down the stairs and walks out of the house.

Tris POV

I can't believe he broke up with me. Leaving me to deal with all of this on my own. He is so stupid. I will get my revenge though.

**I just wanted to let all of you know I probably won't be able to update any of my stories till at least 4. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tris POV

Sunday night. I don't have plans. Normally Tobias, yes I know his real name, would take me somewhere special every Sunday night. God I miss him.

Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it to keep the baby. I could always go back to the way things were. Tobias made that very clear when he broke up with said if I decided to get rid of the baby he would be waiting for me.

Thinking about him brings tears to my eyes. I realised that Saturday that I loved him. Then he went and broke my heart. Sometimes I wonder if he ever thinks about me.

I'm sitting here, at the special school for pregnant women, thinking about him. He probably hasn't given me another thought since the day we broke up. I have moments like these a lot. They started when I first came here seven months ago. They've been getting better, but I still miss him.

I left just before I started to show. That was the deal with my parents. I could stay with my friends, but I had to leave before I started showing.

Oh how I miss them. The day Four broke up with me, the girls were there. Whe had ice cream and watched sad movies. The entire night we were stuffing ourselves and crying our eyes out.

They could have been with their boyfriends but chose to be with me. I can't wait to have this baby and go home. Finish my senior year. See my friends.

I start to feel water on my legs and think, it's time.

**I know this chapter was a little sad but next one will be better. I start school again tomorrow :( so I probably won't be able to update for awhile. I will try to write another chapter today. I'm going to do another one for my other stories also so it might not happen. As all ways... review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tris POV

I call for one a staff member. They imidiately take me to the hospital and alert Tim. Tim is my new boyfriend. I love him don't get me wrong. I just think that I love Four or Tobias more.

Tim is one of the instructors here. ( sound like Divergent to you yet?). We got together at the begining of my 5 month. So months ago.

He meets me in the hospital room less than 2 minutes after I called the staff member.

The last thing I see is Tim before I black out.

Page Break

I finally get to go back home to Chicago! I miss my friends and family so much. Uriah said that he and Zeke planed a welcome home party for me. Christina and Will are picking me up from the airport.

Tim is keeping the baby with him in Veedersburg for a couple of months. The plain finally lands and I feel that, like the plane, I'm home.

All of a sudden I'm attacked from behind. I start to fight back before realising that it's Chris. I litteraly shreak with joy at seeing her again after 7 months. Will is standing right behind her with tears in his eyes as the 2 of us imbrace.

"Don't worry Will,"I say," you'll get your hug soon."

Will just laughs and says,"It's good to have you back Tris.

**1. I know it's short and I'm sorry for that.**

**2. I'm sorry about the short chapters but I had to update every story and I haven't had time to update because of school.**

**3. I know that Veedersburg is in Indiana. If I have actually heard of it I know where it is. For those of you who have heard of Veedersburg.**

**4. I was thinking of starting a new story. It's sort of a West Wing crossover but with Divergent characters. I'm a HUGE Aaron Sorkin fan so this idea just popped into my head. Tell me what you think!**

**5. Most of you will probably say What! You don't spend enough time on this story! But I think about this all day and I know I'll get plenty of ideas. Also I'm taking down the wedding story. Bye for now R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't sleep it was bothering me being so close to him. The party was great and I love having my friends around, but Four lives just across the street and any one can see that I still love him.

Tim wakes me up early in the morning cause he doesn't realize that it's an hour early here and he always gets up early anyway. He and the baby are safe and sound in Veedersburg.

I wish that I loved Tim. He is a great guy. However, my heart will always belong to Four. I race outside in the freezing January air. I'm running towards Four's house so fast that I don't see the car coming until it hits me.

**I'm so sorry about the shortness.**

**I don't have any ideas for this story.**

**The laptop that I'm using stinks and is really annoying me.**

**I have no time to write but that doesn't explain the shortness.**

**The weirdest thing happened my first day of school. I learned that my English teacher is in the Divergent fandom. Now I think she may be reading the same stories that I am and it's kind of freaky.**


	9. Chapter 9

** Let me first start off with saying that I'm sorry for how long it's taken for me to update and that this is not a new chapter. I need to put some of my stories on hold for a while. Others I might just have to delete. Please review or pm me to let me know which story of stories you think I should delete. Thanks for all your help and for reading my stories. I promise I will not forget about them and that you should have a chapter not to long from now. I'm not dead and I will try to update soon. Please review or pm me!**


End file.
